Revision of The Antoine D'Terror Picture Show
by Scan W Cat
Summary: A tweaked minor upgrade of "The Antoine D'Terror Picture Show", basically Wilford Scan and Bunnie are engaged but on a trip out they wind up in a adventure they will soon not forget!


Frankie(King Max Acorn)-Tim Curry Wilford"Scan/bit" Cats/Brad Majors-Sean Schemmel Bunnie Rabbot/Janet Weiss(Kuweis)-Rebecca Soler Knuckles/RiffRaff-Brian Drummond Julie-Su/Magenta-Tara Strong Sally Acorn(er)/Columbia(Sally Acorn)-Kath Souice Dr.(Sir)Charles Scott(Sir Charles/Uncle Chuck)-Richard Newman Antoine(D'Coolette)Terror/Rocky Horror-Rob Paulsen Sonic Hedgehog/Eddie-Jason Griffith The Criminologist-David Suchet FADE IN

THE FIRST IMAGE IS A SET OF RED VELVET CINEMA CURTAINS

Soft Drum-Roll.

THEY SPLIT OPTICALLY TO: REVEAL THE DISTRIBUTION COMPANY LOGO

Fanfare.

A SMALL WHITE SCREEN ACADEMY SIZE APPEARS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WIDESCREEN FORMAT

On the sides of the image are stationary sprocket holes of celluloid.

SCIENCE FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE

Musical Introduction.

Film head runs down numbers: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, START. Very scratched.

During the SONG we see snatches of the films mentioned in SONG. They look old and scratched and they are INTERCUT with flashes of white screen, burnt celluloid, etc.

SONG: "SCIENCE FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE"

VOICE OVER Ken Penders was ill.  
The day the earth stood still But he told us where we stand

VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
And Dick Tracy was no hoax In silver trenchcoat.

VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Sonic Hedgie was the fastest.

VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Then something went wrong Amy Rose and Eggman They got caught in a celluloid jam

VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Then at a deadly pace It came from outer space And this is how the message ran

TITLE SEQUENCE CAST AND WRITING CREDITS

CHORUS Science Fiction double-feature Dr. Robo will build a creature See Androids fighting Scan and Bunnie Dulcy Dragon was flyin' around so funny Oh at the late night, double-feature Picture Show.

VOICE OVER I knew General Kragok Was over a fought When tarantula took to the hills

VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
And then things really got low When I saw Rose Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills

VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Boomer Rotor said prunes Gave him the runes And passing them used lots of skills.

VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
And when galaxies collide Said Ixis Nagus to his bride I'm going to give you some terrible trills Like a

TITLE CONTINUED TECHNICAL AND PRODUCTION CREDITS

CHORUS Science Fiction double-feature Dr. Robo will build a creature See Androids fighting Scan and Bunnie Dulcy Dragon was flyin' around so funny Oh at the late-night, double-feature Picture Show By RKO O-Oh At the late-night, double-feature Picture Show In the back row At the late-night, double-feature Picture Show I want to go.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. A STILL FRAME OF A KNOTHOLE COMMUNITY CHURCH DAY

CHORUS (CONT'D)  
To the late night double feature Picture Show.

The SONG ends with church bells ringing joyously as the IMAGE EXPANDS TO: WIDESCREEN.

The STILL FRAME bursts to life as the doors of the Knothole Church are flung open and Rotor's wedding march resounds from the church organ.

The young married couple, BOOMER and ERICA ROTOR appear followed by a crowd of friends and well-wishers throwing confetti and shouting excitedly.

The MINISTER shakes Boomer by the hand while Boomer slips him 20 mobians.

PHOTOGRAPHERS take pictures.

Scan Cats, a young, tall, kind hearted, clean-cut tomcat in his mid-twenties, comes over the congratulate Boomer. Scan and Boomer shake hands.

Boomer Well Scan, I guess we made it huh!

Scan Well I don't think there was any doubt about that You and Erica have been almost inseparable ever since you sat in on Sir Hedgehog's refresher lectures.

Boomer Tell you the truth Scan, she was the only reason I came in the first place. Science was never one of my favourite subjects but I sure with Sir Hedgehog could have made it today.

Scan Yes, Bunnie and I are both fond of him. We drove over to see him last vacation. It's a shame his new job took him away from Knothole.

Erica, the bride, throws the bouquet.

Bunnie catches it. She squeals with delight.

The Guests cheer.

Boomer Hey big guy. It looks like it could be your turn next.

Scan Who knows... ha ha.

Boomer & Eric drive off. Guests wave and shout, Scan & Bunnie with great enthusiasm. Guests begin to disperse.

Bunnie&Scan linger outside the church. So do a strange FAMILY: An OLD MAN with a pitchfork and HIS WIFE and DAUGHTER. They resemble the Quaker family in "American Gothic", a painting.

The Mother (JULIE-SU) and Father (KNUCKLES) stand outside the church doors. Their Daughter (SALLY) goes inside. The FAMILY, and the MINISTER (ACORNER), and the Guests all resemble characters we shall meet later at the Acorner place.

Bunnie (who is holding the bouquet)  
Oh Scan, wasn't it wonderful. Didn't Erica look radiantly beautiful. Just an hour ago she was plain old Erica Senton. Now she's Mrs. Erica Rotor.

Scan (still looking after the car)  
Er... yes, Bunnie... Boomer's a lucky guy.  
(they start to move d.s.)

Bunnie Yes.

Scan Everyone knows Erica's a wonderful little cook.

Bunnie Yes.

Scan And Boomer himself will be in line for promotion in a year or so.

Bunnie Yes.

FIRST CHORD OF "WEDDING SONG".

EXT. CHURCHDAY

"WEDDING SONG" (Silent playback for dialogue).

With great decision Scan turns on Bunnie.

Scan (spoken)  
Hey Bunnie.

Bunnie Yes Scan.

Scan I've got something to say.

Bunnie Uh-huh.

Scan I really loved the skilful way You beat the other girls To the bride's bouquet.

Bunnie Oh Scan.

Singing begins.  
Scan The river was deep and funny.

FAMILY (KNUX& JULIE)  
Bunnie

Scan The future is ours so let's make it sunny.

FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie

Scan So please don't tell me I'm a dummy.

FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie

Scan I've one thing to say and that's Honey, Bunnie I love you.  
The road was long and so tuffy (he runs backwards towards church doors)

FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie

Scan (climbing onto fence)  
There's a fire in my heart And you make it so luvy (jumps off)

FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie

Scan If there's one love for you o sweetie.

FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie.

Scan (getting chalk from pocket)  
I've one thing to say and that's,  
Honey,Bunnie.

He chalks a heart and arrow on the church door, which Knuckles proceeds to wipe off.

Scan I love you.

Bunnie runs to him, he kneels and produces a ring.

Scan Here's a ring to prove that I'm not joker.

CHURCH BELLS Peal out. Knux & Julie open doors and solemnly enter the church, door closes behind them.

Scan There's three ways that love can grow.  
That's good bad or mediocre.

Bunnie grabs the ring as Scan rises. She throws down the bouquet and would fall into Scan's arms but he goes to the door to chalk on it again.

Scan Oh B-U-N-N-I-E I love you so.

Bunnie, transfixed, bursts into the church.

INT. CHURCHDAY

"WEDDING SONG" Part 2.

Bunnie bursts into the church, hypnotised by the ring. Scan follows her.

Bunnie Oh!... It's nicer than Erica Senton had

Julie-Su (peering up from behind pew)  
Oh Scan.

Bunnie Now we're engaged and I'm so glad.

Julie-Su & Sally Oh Scan.  
(both peer up and disappear)

Bunnie That you met Mom And you know Dad.

WHOLE FAMILY Oh Scan.  
(peering up together)

Bunnie (taking his arm)  
I've one thing to say And that's, Scan I'm mad,  
For you too.

Scan & Bunnie start to walk d.s., arm in arm.

The strange family march slowly across them left to right, in front.

Bunnie (laying head on Scan's shoulder)  
Oh, Scan.

Scan Oh honey.

Bunnie (caresses his cheek)  
I'm mad...

Scan Oh Bunnie

Bunnie For you.

Scan (briefly kisses her)  
I love you too-oo-oo.

Scan takes Bunnie's hands, turning to her. We are aware of the family bringing in coffin in b.g. through vestry door.

Scan&Bunnie There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh (they separate)

Scan And that's go see the man Who began it originally

FAMILY (carrying coffin)  
Bunnie

Scan When we met in his science exam It

The family move into position behind Scan & Bunnie.

FAMILY Bunnie.

Scan Made me give you the eye And then sunny,

FAMILY Bunnie

Family lower coffin onto floor.

Scan I've got one thing to say, and that's honey,  
Bunnie.  
I love you.

Bunnie runs to Scan and he hugs her.

Scan (circling Bunnie)  
Honey,Bunnie.

Bunnie circles Scan twice, admiring her ring on the way.

Bunnie Oh Scan,  
I'm mad.

Scan Honey,Bunnie.

Scan & Bunnie kneel together with each following word until they are kneeling on the floor.

Scan,Bunnie, FAMILY I love you.

Scan & Bunnie kiss.

Both look each other in the eyes lovingly like.

INT. A STUDYNIGHT

Mahogany bookcases, a large desk with a prominent globe of the world. A well-padded armchair has its back to the camera. It swings around revealing the Narrator. He is in his smoking jacket. He speaks directly to us.

NARRATOR I would like if I may to take you on a strange journey.

He crosses to the bookshelf. He selects a dossier. We see the title: "The Knothole Scenario". He returns to his desk and places it on a bookstand. He puts on his reading glasses.

NARRATOR It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Scan Cats and his fiancee Bunnie Rabbot two young ordinary healthy kids left Knothole that late November evening to visit Sir Charles Hedgehog, ex-tutor and now friend of both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous, toward which they were driving. It's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air. But they being normal kids and on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening. On a night out.

He closes the book marking the place.

Thunder is heard distantly on the sound track.

NARRATOR It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time.

Lighting cracks on the sound track.

WIPE TO:

EXT. NIGHT

A windscreen wiper working under strain. Torrential rain on the windscreen. Scan concentrating on visibility. Bunnie eating chocolates and listening to the car radio playing an NFL Archive Broadcast of the Buffalo Bills vs Carolina Panthers

A motorcycle roars past them.

Bunnie Mah stars! That's the third motorcyclist that's passed us. They certainly take their lives in their hands. What with the weather and all.

Scan Yes, Bunnie . Life's pretty cheap to that type.

Bunnie takes another stick of gum.

Offers Scan some. He accepts.

The car slows to a halt.

Bunnie What's the matter Scan, darlin'?

Headlights on sign reading: "DEAD END".

Scan I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back.

Bunnie Oh dear! But then where did the motorcyclists come from?

Scan Hmmm... Well, I guess we will have to turn back.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROADNIGHT

Car reverses.

Scan puts his foot on the accelerator. The wheel skids and explodes.

CUT TO:

INT. CARNIGHT

Bunnie What was that bang?

Scan We must have a blow-out.

Bunnie Oh...

Pause.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROADNIGHT

A bolt of lighting strikes a tree.

CUT TO:

INT. CARNIGHT

Scan You'd better sit here and keep warm while I go for help.

Bunnie But where will ya'll go? We're in the middle of nowhere.

Scan Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I might use.

He unbuckles his seatbelt.

Bunnie Ah'm coming with ya'll.

Scan There's no point both of us getting wet, chere.

Bunnie Ah'm coming with ya'll.  
(she unbuckles her seatbelt)  
Besides, suggarh, the owner of the phone might be a beautiful woman and you may never come back.

Scan laughs.

A thunderclap.

MUSIC commences and she alights from the car and follows him, newspaper over her head.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROADNIGHT

SONG: "OVER AT THE ACORNER PLACE".

The rain pours off the newspaper down Bunnie's face. She walks along, catching up with Scan.

She sing plaintively.

Bunnie In the velvet darkness Of the blackest night Burning bright.

We see the two of them Scan striding ahead, Janet nearly catching up with him.

Behind them on the side of the road, sparse trees and rock formations.

Bunnie There's a guiding star No matter what or who you are.

They have passed a row of trees. A rock formation in the shape of a castle is silhouetted against the sky. It has a flag flying from the turret.

Lightning strikes.

A glow of light appears in a window. It illuminates a path to the castle.

Scan and Bunnie turn.

The castle is in the distance between the two of them.

Scan & Bunnie There's a light

The castle looms in the distance.

PHANTOM VOICES Over at the Acorner place.

Scan stares hard.

Scan There's a light.

The castle looms closer.

PHANTOM VOICES Burning in the fireplace.

Bunnie (looks to Scan)  
There's a light, a light In the darkness of everybody's life

Taking Bunnie by the hand, Scan moves off the roadway towards the house.

Scan I can see the flag fly I can see the rain Just the same There has got to be Something better here For you and me.

Lighting strikes.

Bunnie jumps towards Scan.

Scan & Bunnie There's a light.

The castle seems to move forward.

PHANTOM VOICES Burning in the fireplace.

Scan There's a light.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE DRIVEWAYNIGHT

A motorcycle convoy roars by revealing a hidden road to the castle.

Scan A light In the darkness of everybody's life.

The convoy drives up and disappears into a secret entrance in the rock.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE FACADENIGHT

We see a cell-like window near a massive lighted window. A tortured face appears squinting into the darkness.

Knuckles The darkness must go Down the river of nights dreaming Flow morphia slow Let the sun and light come streaming Into my life.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKYNIGHT

Lightning strikes.

CUT TO:

CASTLE FACADENIGHT

Knuckles moves to the lighted window where his hunchbacked shape becomes a giant shadow.

Knuckles Into my life.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE DRIVENIGHT

Scan and Bunnie start moving down the driveway.

Scan & Bunnie There's a light.

CUT TO:

CASTLE FACADE NIGHT

Shadow turns in the window.

PHANTOM VOICES Over at the Acorner place.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE DRIVE NIGHT

Scan and Bunnie approach the gateway to the castle.

Scan & Bunnie There's a light.

CUT TO:

CASTLE FACADE NIGHT

The shadow slowly covers the whole window.

PHANTOM VOICES Burning in the fireplace.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE DRIVE NIGHT

PHANTOM VOICES There's a light, a light.

Scan and Bunnie are at the gate. There is a rusted sign.

Scan and Bunnie In the darkness of everybody's life.

A bolt of lighting illuminates the sign which reads: "Maxwell Acorner SCIENTIST".

WIPE TO:

INT. STUDYNIGHT

The Narrator is in his armchair. He leans forward with some urgency.

NARRATOR And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Scan and Bunnie and that they had found the assistance that their plight required or had they?

Thunderclap.

WIPE TO:

EXT. FRONT DOOR OF THE CASTLENIGHT

Scan rings the doorbell. It makes a strange sound.

Bunnie Oh, Scan. Let's go back. Ah'm cold and ah'm frightened.

Scan Just a moment, Bunnie. They may have a telephone.

The door opens. Throbbing music is heard in the background as if there is a party going on in the distance.

The figure we have seen at the window emerges. He is a hunch-backed servant, Knuckles.

Knuckles Hello.

Scan Uh oh Hi! My name is Scan Cats. And this is my fiancee, Bunnie Rabbot. I ah wondered if you could help us. Our car has broken down about two miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?

Knuckles You're wet.

Bunnie Yes, the rain has been very heavy.

Scan Yes.

Knuckles Yes.

EXT. CASTLE NIGHT

A bolt of lighting illuminates a row of vehicles parked by the castle.

EXT. FRONT DOOR OF CASTLENIGHT

Scan sees them and reacts with surprise.

Knuckles realises Scan has seen them.

Knuckles I think you had better both come inside.

Bunnie You're too kind.

They enter apprehensively.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. STAIRWAY NIGHT

Knuckles leads them down a stairway and beckons them to follow.

The MUSIC has become louder.

Bunnie (sotto voce)  
Oh Scan, ah'm frightened. What kind of place is this?

Scan (sotto voce)  
Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAYNIGHT

They arrive at a hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Another servant, JULIE-SU, who bears a striking physical resemblance to Knuckles is vacuuming the stairs.

Knuckles This way.

Bunnie steps over the vacuum lead.

Bunnie Are ya'll giving a party?

Knuckles No. You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs.

Bunnie Oh, lucky him.

Julie-Su He's lucky.

Scan and Bunnie look at Julie-Su, surprised by her voice.

Julie-Su You're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky.

SONG: "THE TIME WARP".

Scan and Bunnie are rather unnerved by this outburst from the domestic. They look back to Knuckles. He is now standing by a set of mirrors reflecting to infinity.

Knuckles It's astounding Time is fleeting Madness takes its toll But listen closely Not for very much longer I've got to keep control.

Julie-Su gives Knuckles a strange signal.

Knuckles starts to dance in an extraordinary fashion.

Knuckles I remember doing the Time Warp.

Scan and Bunnie are amazed.

Knuckles Drinking those moments when The blackness would hit me.

Julie-Su half closes her eyes in pleasure.

Bunnie clings to Scan.

Knuckles And the void would be calling.

Knuckles opens a set of double doors marked "BALLROOM".

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

Scan and Bunnie find themselves on a balcony of a huge black and silver ballroom. At the furthest end is a throne-like chair and, surrounding it, a theatre proscenium. In the body of the room are Guests. They are the people Scan and Bunnie passed on the road. They are the Outer Mobian Secret Agents assembled on this special occasion from all over the earth. It is the Annual Outer Mobius Convention announced by an official banner suspended over the Ballroom. They are all dressed in strange but elegant evening wear. They are a distorted version of the Guests from the Denton wedding. A party spirit prevails, they throw their arms out in a plea to Knuckles on the balcony.

GUESTS Let's do the Time Warp again.

Bunnie falls into Scan's arms.

Knuckles is ecstatic.

Scan revives Bunnie.

GUESTS (repeating action)  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

Bunnie faints again.

CUT TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

The Narrator moves from his desk to the wall behind him. He pulls down a chart with illustrated dance steps on it. He gestures to the appropriate section of the diagram with the pointer.

NARRATOR It's just a jump to the left.

WIPE TO:

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

The Guests leap to the left in one giant step.

GUESTS (dancing)  
And a step to the right right right right right.

WIPE TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

Narrator points to next step on the chart.

NARRATOR With your hands on your hips.

WIPE TO:

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

All Guests have hands on hips.

GUESTS You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust.

The rows of Guests open out with pelvic thrusts.

GUESTS (CONT'D)  
They really drive you insane.

We see them from the balcony and they open out in formation.

GUESTS (CONT'D)  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

Bunnie revives.

The Guests re-form.

GUESTS Let's do the Time Warp again.

Scan and Bunnie make a run out the door.

CUT TO:

INT. STAIRWAY NIGHT

They collide with Julie-Su who has blocked off the corridor with her vacuum. She sings with menace, waving the cleaner hose dangerously.

Julie-Su It's so dreamy Oh, fantasy free me So you can't see me No not at all.

Scan and Bunnie look at each other in alarm.

Julie-Su (CONT'D)  
In another dimension.  
(she forces them back towards balcony)  
With voyeuristic intention.

Scan (CONT'D)  
Well secluded I see all With a bit of a mind flip You're into the time slip Nothing will ever seem the same.

They are back at the balcony.

Julie-Su (CONT'D)  
You're spaced out on sensation.

They are at the edge of the balcony.

Julie-Su (CONT'D)  
Like you're under sedation.

They force Scan and Bunnie into the Ballroom proper.

The Guests turn on them.

GUESTS Let's do the Time Warp again.

Scan and Bunnie are completely dismayed.

GUESTS Let's do the Time Warp again.

SALLY, a young girl, is the household groupie. She sings with the band at the end of the Ballroom.

CUT TO:

INT. BANDSTAND NIGHT

Sally Well I was walking down the street Just having a think When a snake of a guy Gave me an evil wink.  
Well it shook me up It took me by surprise He had a pick-up truck And the devil's eyes He stared at me And I felt a change Time meant nothing Never would again.

CUT TO:

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

GUESTS Let's do the Time Warp again.

Scan and Bunnie are reeling.

GUESTS Let's do the Time Warp again.

CUT TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

Narrator. He has now become rather involved in the dance and is standing on the blotter on the top of his desk.

NARRATOR It's just a jump to the left.

He jumps to the left.

WIPE TO:

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

GUESTS And then a step to the right.

The Guests take one.

WIPE TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

The Narrator dancing on the desk.

NARRATOR With your hands on your hips.

WIPE TO:

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

GUESTS You bring your knees in tight.

OVERHEAD TRAVELLING SHOT

GUESTS But it's the pelvic thrust.

LOW TRAVELLING SHOT

Between their legs.

GUESTS That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

Everyone reverses direction.

GUESTS Let's do the Time Warp again.

All the Guests fall to the floor like flies exhausted.

CUT TO:

INT. BALCONY/HALLWAY NIGHT

Bunnie Oh... Say something.

Scan Uh you people know how to getting jiggy with it?

No one laughs.

Guests turn nasty.

INT. HALL / LIFT NIGHT

Scan and Bunnie retreat to the hall. Behind them a lift slowly descends bearing a figure in a black cloak and a diamante stiletto heel beating time to a rhythm the band has started playing.

Bunnie Scan, please lets get out of here.

Scan For Kami's sake keep a grip on yourself Bunnie.

Bunnie But it seems so unhealthy here.

Scan It's just a party chere. Lighten up

Bunnie Well ah want to leave.

Scan We can't go anywhere until I get to a phone.

Bunnie Then ask the butler or someone.

Scan Let's wait awhile Bunnie. We don't want to interfere with their celebrations.

Bunnie This isn't the Knothole community theater hon'.

Scan They're probably foreigners with ways different from our own They may do some more folk dancing.

Bunnie Scan ah'm cold, ah'm wet, and plain scared.

Scan I'm here, there's nothing to worry about.

Guests rise, staring mesmerised at the lift.

Bunnie sees the shoe, looks up at the face of its owner.

Bunnie faints.

INT. LIFT / HALL NIGHT

The figure turns and throws open lift cage door. As camera zooms in to the death mask above them the film changes from black and white to colour. However the only colour in evidence is the red lipstick on the mouth of their host.

SONG: "SWEET MARVISIE".

Max How do you do.  
I see you've met my faithful handyman.  
He's a little brought down Because when you knocked He thought you were the candyman.

Knuckles scowls.

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

Max Don't get strung out by the way that I look.

Max strides across the Ballroom to the throne.

Max Don't judge a book by its cover I'm not much of a man By the light of day But by night I'm one hell of a lover.

Bunnie gives a silent scream.

Max lets the cloak fall onto the throne, which reveals his transvestite attire.

The Guests scream with delight.

Max I'm just a sweet Transvestite From Mobisexual Outer Mobius .

He slowly moves back to Scan and Bunnie, doing leg kicks.

Max Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound You look like you're both pretty groovie.

He circles them and forces them into the Ballroom.

Max Or if you want something visual not too abysmal We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

Scan akwardly attempts to circle around Max. Max meanwhile ignores him and greets his other guests.

Scan I'm glad we caught you at home Ah could we use your phone We're both in a bit of a hurry.

Bunnie joins Scan.

Bunnie Right!

Scan We'll just say where we are Then go back to the car We don't want to be any worry.

Max turns on them.

Max You got caught with a flat Well how about that Well babies don't you panic By the light of the night It'll seem alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

Max turns his back on Scan and Bunnie and splitting the ranks of his Guests, departs for the other end of the Ballroom. Streamers fall.

Max I'm just a sweet transvestite From Mobisexual Outer Mobius.

From the throne he gestures towards Scan and Bunnie rather slowly over the next verse.

Max Why dont'cha stay for the night

Knux & Julie "night"

Max Or maybe a bite

Knux & Julie "bite"

Max I could show you my favourite obsession I've been making a man With blonde hair and a tan And he's good for relieving my tension.

We view from OVERHEAD as the Guests surround him adoringly.

Max I'm just a sweet transvestite From Mobisexual Outer Mobius.

Max storms down the Ballroom to the lift.

Max I'm just a sweet transvestite.

GUESTS "Sweet Transvestite"

Max From Mobisexual OuterMobius.

GUESTS "Outer Mobius"

INT. LIFT AREA

Max So come up to the Lab.

CUT TO:

CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH LABORATORY

CUT TO:

INT. LIFT AREA

Max(CONT'D)  
And see what's on the slab.

CUT TO:

CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH Antoine'S BIRTH IN THE LABORATORY

CUT TO:

INT. LIFT AREA

Max(CONT'D)  
I see you shiver with anticipation

CUT TO:

CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH OF LOVE MAKING

CUT TO:

INT. LIFT AREA

Max(CONT'D)  
But maybe the rain

CUT TO:

CHORD: FLASH THE CAR AND THE WINDSCREEN WIPERS

CUT TO:

INT. LIFT AREA

Max (CONT'D)  
Is really to blame

CUT TO:

CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH THE WEDDING

CUT TO:

INT. LIFT AREA

Max (CONT'D)  
So I'll remove the cause But not the symptom

CUT TO:

CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH THE EXPLOSION

CUT TO:

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

On the last chord the lift has disappeared.

The Guests applaud ecstatically.

Knuckles and Julie-Su close in on Scan and Bunnie. They remove Scan and Bunnie's wet clothes.

Sally moves down from the bandstand and crosses to Scan and Bunnie. She witnesses the undressing.

Sally Slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush.

The Guests moan softly as each piece of clothing is removed.

Scan and Bunnie stand shivering in their underwear.

There is complete silence.

The Guests and Servants are motionless.

Scan and Bunnie are the total object of their attention.

CUT TO:

INT. HALL / LIFT NIGHT

Bunnie Oh Scan.

Scan (confidentially)  
It's alright Bunnie, we'll play along for now and pull out the aces when de time is right.

He turns to Sally who has been gawking at his washboard like stomach & muscles.

Scan Ah, hi. My name is Scan W. Cats and this is my fiancee, Bunnie Rabbot. You are...

Sally You are very lucky to be invited up to Maxy's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege.

Knuckles has opened the cage doors to the lift.

The Guests rush for positions.

Scan People like you maybe.

Sally I've seen it.

Sally escorts them to the lift.

Knuckles throws two Guests to the floor to make room for them. He slams the cage door.

The two discarded Guests cry and claw at the cage door as the lift moves off under Knuckles's control.

Scan and Bunnie are squashed, arms by their side.

They stare straight ahead.

Bunnie (to Julie-Su)  
It he Max is he your husband?

General amusement.

Knuckles The Master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants.

Bunnie Oh.

The lift grinds to a halt.

They have arrived at the laboratory.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

The laboratory is somewhere between a student observation operating theatre and a Greek gymnasium. It is pink-tiled throughout, facing the lift entrance is a circular area containing a TANK on pedestals which though screened at this stage will be revealed to contain the body of Antoine submerged in chemicals, the wall to one side contains a raised dias area for the Guests, and facing one end of the tank, the operational controls, monitor and a giant refrigerator. A chandelier hangs above the tank.

On the podium in front of Max's chambers there is a stand microphone. Near the podium are some weights. Behind the tank is a vaulting horse. These are wrapped in sellophane Antoine's presents.

The Guests are waiting as the lift arrives.

Max, now in surgeon's outfit stands in the middle of the room. Knuckles gets out of the lift first, with a glass of champagne which he hands to Max.

Max Julie-Su, Sally, go and assist Knuckles.

As he speaks her name each one steps forward out of the lift. They cross to Knuckles behind the tank.

Max I will entertain... ah...

Scan and Bunnie step out of the lift.

Scan I'm Scan Cats and this is my fiancee, Bunnie Rabbit.

Bunnie Rabbot.

Scan Rabbot.

Max (taking Bunnie's hand to kiss)  
Encante... How nice.  
(he circles them)  
And what charming underclothes you both have.  
(he takes two dust coats from Knuckles and hands them to Scan)  
But here, put these on. They'll make you feel less vulnerable.

Julie-Su & Sally cross to the podium.

Max (continues)  
It's not often we receive visitors here. Let alone offer them hospitality.

Scan (moving towards Max)  
Hospitality! All we wanted to do was use your telephone. A reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore.

Bunnie (hurring after Scan)  
Don't be ungrateful Scan.

Scan (stepping closer to Max)  
Ungrateful!

The room falls silent. All eyes are on Max, waiting for his reaction. A smile breaks on his face.

Max How forceful you are Scan. Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So dominant.

Julie-Su & Sally laugh.

Scan raises his ki level, growling

Max You must be awfully proud of him Bunnie .

Bunnie Well, yes I am.

The Guests oh and ah appreciatively, Scan lowers his ki level, cooling off

Max Do you have any tattoos Scan?

Scan Well yeah I got a huge New England Patriot logo- wait a minute!

Max (he laughs) And you?

Bunnie No.

Knuckles has approached behind Max, looming over his shoulder.

Knuckles Everything is in readiness, Master. We merely await your word.

Max drinks his champagne then hands Knuckles the empty glass. Knuckles goes to the control panel and Max to the podium

Max Tonight... One, one, one. Can you hear me at the back? Tonight, my unconventional conventionists.

Julie-Su,Sally and Guests laugh politely.

Max Tonight you are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research.

There is a gasp from Sally,Julie-Su and Guests.

Max And paradise is to be mine.

Guests and everybody applaud. Bunnie claps too, but Scan indicates that she shouldn't.

Max It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall. There's no way out, and then suddenly, you get a break.  
(he cracks the bones in his hand)  
All the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you'r been. What a fool. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An accident!

Julie-Su&Sally step forward one each side of him.

Julie-Su & Sally (softly)  
An accident.

Max That's how I discovered the secret. That elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life.

Guests applaud.

Max (moving to tank)  
You see, Scan and Bunnie, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born.

Everybody applauds. Max then pulls the cover from the tank. Knuckles is at the control panel.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

The tank is revealed. There is something inside it is immersed in clear fluid. The Guests are astonished.

Max Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator.

Knuckles flicks the switch to activate the oscilloscopes in the panel.

Max And step up the reactor power input three more points.

Knuckles presses a button three times then begins to unwind a wheel.

Max watches excitedly from behind the tank as the chandelier is lowered. It spurts different coloured liquids into the tank.

The liquids bubble and change colour. The thing inside begins to look like a human form.

Bunnie Scan...

Scan It's alright Bunnie.

The liquids drain away. The form begins to move.

Max climbs the ladder at one end of the tank, Knuckles the other.

Antoine D'Terror sits up, raises his arms, finally stands upright with both arms outstretched.

Knuckles removes the bandage from Antoine's head. Antoine looks at Knuckles then at Max. With a gasp he leaps for the chandelier above.

At the same time Knuckles is down the ladder making for the handle. He winds up the chandelier and Antoine.

INT. THE LABORATORY NIGHT

SONG: "THE SWORD OF DAMOCLES".

Antoine D'Terror with only his head unbandaged, is hanging on to the chandelier which Knuckles is winding upwards.

Antoine Le Sword of Damocles iz Hanging over my head.

Max runs down the ladder and kicks Knuckles who starts to lower the chandelier. Max climbs up the other steps to meet his creation coming down. Julie-Su & Sally cross to the tank.

Antoine And I've got ze feeling Someone's going to be Cutting the thread.  
Oh, woe is moi.  
My life iz a misery.  
Oh, can't you zee That I'm at the start Of a pretty big downer...

As Antoine gets level with him, Max lunges for him but lands inside the tank... because...

Antoine simultaneously abandons the chandelier, lands between Julie-Su and Sally who now each have a pair of scissors with which they will snip his arm and leg bandages.

Antoine I woke up this morning With a start When I fell out of bed.

GUESTS (inc. Knux, Julie-Su & Sally)  
That ain't no crime.

Antoine And left from my dreaming Was a feeling Of un-nameable dread.

GUESTS That ain't no crime

Antoine My high is low.  
I'm dressed up With no place to go.  
And all I know Is I'm at the start Of a pretty big downer.

Max, in the tank behind Antoine, puts his arms round Antoine's neck. Antoine spins away. Julie-Su and Sally hang on to one end of his chest bandage so that it undoes as he goes.

GUESTS (inc. Knuckles, Julie-Su & Sally)  
Sha la la la That ain't no crime.

Antoine Oh, no no, no no.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime.

Antoine No no no, no no.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime -  
That ain't no crime.

Antoine is now unbandaged. He strikes a pose.

During the last sequence, Max climbs out of the tank onto Knuckles's shoulders and purses Antoine, but they fall.

INT. STUDY NIGHT

Narrator reading from book.

NARRATOR Antoine needed peace of mind.  
He didn't know He was doing just fine.  
He was the product Of another time.  
And as for feeling down Well that's not a crime.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Max and Knuckles are recovering from their fall.

Antoine makes a circuit of the Guests.

GUESTS (inc. Knux, Julie-Su & Sally)  
That ain't no crime.

Antoine (to first group of guests)  
Le sword of Damocles iz Hanging over moi head.

GUESTS That ain't no crime.

Antoine (to second group)  
And I've got the feeling Someone's going to be Cutting le thread.

GUESTS That ain't no crime.

Antoine (to third group)  
Oh, woe is moi My life iz a mystery.  
(to fourth group)  
Oh can't you zee That I'm at the start Of a pretty big downer.

Antoine set off at a run as Max looms up again.

Max is chasing Antoine round the lab.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime.

Antoine Oh no no no no.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime.

Antoine No no no no.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime.  
That ain't no crime.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime.

Antoine No no no no.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime.

Antoine No no no no.

GUESTS Sha la la la That ain't no crime -  
That ain't no crime.

At the end of number, Antoine has climbed up the ladder attached to the end of the tank nearest the bridal chambers and Max is in a heap below. Knuckles is behind the tank and Julie-Su and Sally in their positions in front of it.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Max picks himself up. Antoine is sitting at the top of the ladder above him, with his perfect limbs near Max's face.

Max Well. That's no way to behave on your first day out.

Antoine looks hurt.

Max But as you're such an exceptional beauty I'm prepared to forgive.

Max crosses behind Antoine to stand next to Knuckles behind the tank.

Max I just love success.

Knuckles (edging up to Max)  
He is a credit to your genius, Master.

Max Yes.

Julie-Su (moving to tank from controls)  
A triumph of your vill.

Max Yes.

Sally (who is on opposite side of tank)  
He's OK.

Max OK?  
(moving out behind tank towards Bunnie and Scan)  
I think we can do a little better than that.

Max You.  
(to Bunnie)  
What do you think?

Bunnie Well.  
(she looks at Scan)  
I don't like men with... er, with too many, muscles.

Max I didn't make him for you

Bunnie nods hastily. Max moves towards microphone.

Max He carries the Cameron Quads seal of approval... and he didn't even take the lessons.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

SONG: "CAMERON QUADS" Part 1

As Max starts to sing, Julie-Su & Knuckles collect one of Antoine's presents, the vaulting horse, and place it in front of the podium. Sally leads Antoine down from the ladder.

Max A weakling weighing Ninety eight pounds Will get sand in his face When kicked to the ground.  
And soon in the gym (Antoine sits on horse)  
With a determined chin The sweat from his pores As he works for his ca-ha-hause

Julie-Su & Knuckles now bring the weights.

Max Will make him glisten thank you And gleam.  
And with massage And just a little bit of Ste-he-he-he-hem...  
(laughs)  
He'll be pink.  
And quite clean.

Max He'll be a strong man Oh honey

Guests, Knux, Julie-Su & Sally & Max. But the wrong man.

Max He'll eat nutritious high protein And swallow raw eggs.  
Try to build up his shoulders,  
His chest, arms and legs.  
Such an effort If he only knew of my plan.  
In just seven days,

GUESTS, Knux, Julie-Su, Sally & Max I can make you a ma-aa-a-a-an

Antoine throws down the weights and begins press ups.

Max He'll do press-ups and chin-ups,  
Do the snatch, clean and jerk.

Max crosses to Bunnie & Scan.

Max He thinks dynamic tension Must be hard work.  
Such strenuous living I just don't understand.

Max moves back to Antoine who is still pressing up.

Max When, in just seven days Oh baby...  
(Antoine jumps up)  
I can make you A ma-a-a-a-an...  
(laugh)

INT. LABORATORY: REFRIGERATOR NIGHT

The large refrigeration unit door slowly opens, falling like a drawbridge. Inside is a wall of ice and many CocaCola bottles. Through these bursts an icy SONIC riding a Harley Davidson motor bike, ex World War II, holding a Gibson guitar.

Several guests are crushed to death.

Sally SONIC!

Sonic Stay cool baby.

Bunnie Who's Sonic?

Knuckles The delivery boy.

Julie-Su His delivery wasn't good enough though.

Antoine looks terrified.

Bunnie has fainted yet again.

Sonic comes to life.

SONG: "WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO SATURDAY NIGHT".

Sonic Whatever happened to Saturday night When you dressed up sharp And you felt alright It don't seem the same since cosmic light Came into my life and I thought I was divine.

Sally leaps on to the pillion seat.

Sonic I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go And listen to the music on the radio.

The MOTORCYCLISTS Guests remember only too well.

Sonic A saxophone was blowing on a rock and roll show And we climbed in the back And we really had a good time

Sally rushes to the switchboard, flicks a lighting switch and all the lights above the stairs start changing colour.

The Guests go crazy and rock and roll all over the staircase.

Sally dances with Sonic.

Even Knuckles and Sally step it out.

ALL Hot patootie Bless my soul I really love that rock and roll (four times)

Sonic (more confident, less frozen) leaps onto the motorbike in a legs apart guitar strumming pose.

Max is getting furious.

Antoine is perplexed.

Sonic My head used to swim From the perfume I smelled.  
My hands kind of fumbled With her white plastic belt.  
I'd taster her baby pink lipstick,  
And that's when I'd melt.  
And she'd whisper in my ear,  
Tonight she really was mine.  
Get back in front and put Some hair oil on.  
Buddy Holly was singing His very last song.  
With your arms around your girl You tried to ah sing along It felt pretty good, whoo.  
Really had a good ti-i-ime.

Sonic slips onto the pedal starting the bike. He takes off and roars round the laboratory, even riding up and down the walls.

ALL Hot patootie Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie Bless my soul.  
You know I love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.

4 bars instrumental (saxophone).

Max steals towards the fridge where he collects an ice pick, innocently.

ALL & Sonic Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE Bless my soul. BLESS MY SO-O-OUL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE Bless my soul. I LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE...  
Bless my soul. I LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE...  
Bless my soul. BLESS MY SO-O-OUL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE..  
Bless my soul. I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE...  
Bless my soul. BLESS MY SO-O-OOOUUL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE Bless my soul. I LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE Bless my soul. I LOVE-A-LOVE-A-LOVE-A I really love that rock and roll.  
THAT ROCK AND ROO-AHOUL!

On the last chorus Max rushes to Sonic with the ice pick, in a demented fury.

The Guests are unbelieving.

Sally covers her face with her hands.

Sonic is dead. Max walks away from his body unconcerned.

Bunnie screams and screams.

Scan (highly insulted) Ey! I was just getting into that beat!

Max Oh...shut up Scan!

INT. LAB NIGHT DIALOGUE SEQUENCE

Julie-Su is very bored and picking up ice cubes and placing them in the ice bucket.

Max One from the vaults.

Knuckles drags Sonic's dismembered body back into the fridge. Goes over to Scan and whispers to him

Knux If you wanted to dance to a good beat you should of done the Time Warp with us...

Scan gives Knux a weird look, all Knux does is laughs and goes back to his servantly duties

Max And so perish all those who reject my love!

Antoine cowers in terror.

Max Oh no, my little Adonis You're much too beautiful to be destroyed. He had a certain naive charm but no muscle.

Antoine flexes.

Max is thrilled.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Max But a deltoid And a bicep,  
A hot groin And a tricep Makes me ooh Shake.  
Makes me want To take Cameron Quads By the ha-and.  
In just seven days Oh baby

GUESTS, KNUCKLES, JULIE-SU, SALLY&MAX I can make you a Ma-ha-ha-ha-haan.  
I don't want no dissension Just dynamic tension.  
In just seven days I can make you A ma-ha-ha-ha-haan.  
In just seven days I can make you A ma-ha-ha-ha-haaan.

CUT TO:

INT. BRIDAL SUITE NIGHT

Knuckles presses a button and a wall opens revealing a bridal suite done out in black silk.

The Guests shout their approval.

The end of the SONG turns into Mendelssohn's wedding march and Max leads Antoine to his bridal chamber.

The Guests throw confetti.

Scan and Bunnie look at each other in amazement.

WIPE TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

NARRATOR There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of our imaginations! If this is so, then Scan and Bunnie are quite safe. However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation (into the seclusion of his sombre bridal suite) had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests 'departed' and 'they' were shown to their separate rooms.

WIPE TO:

INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (RED FILTER) NIGHT

Bunnie looks lost.

She sits on the end of the bed.

CUT TO:

INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) NIGHT

Scan examines the room.

He gazes at the TV monitor.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Knuckles and Julie-Su by the monitor.

They switch from channel to channel.

We see Scan looking at the TV monitor.

And Bunnie sitting on the end of the bed.

Bunnie lies back on the bed and switches off her bedside lamp.

Knuckles and Julie-Su smile at each other.

CUT TO:

INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) NIGHT

Only a soft glow of moonlight from a barred window. On the netting round her bed.

There is a knock at the door.

Bunnie sits up.

BUNNIE Who is it? Who's there?

Scan's voice from behind the door.

SCAN'S VOICE It's me chere.

She relaxes.

Bunnie Oh, Scan, come in, darlin'.

A silhouette enters and crosses to the bed. It moves onto the bed behind the net curtain.

Bunnie Oh Scan Mmmm Oh yes, my darlin' what if...

Scan It's alright Bunnie. Everything's going to be alright.

Bunnie Oh, ah hope so my darling. But let me switch on the light.

Scan No chere, don't do that.

Bunnie Oh don't be so shy.

She switches on the light to reveal Max.

Bunnie YOU!

Max sits up.

Max I'm afraid so, Bunnie. But isn't it nice?

Bunnie beats his chest with her clenched fists.

Bunnie You beast, you monster, what have ya'll done with Scan?

Max Nothing. Why, do you think I should?

Bunnie Ya'll tricked me ah wouldn't have ah've never never

Max I know. But it wasn't all bad was it? In fact, I think you found it quite pleasurable. Mmmmm so soft, so sensual.

He re-commences making love to her.

Bunnie Oh Oh no stop ah mean help. Ah Scan Oh.  
(she shouts)  
Scan.

Max places a finger on her lips.

Max Ssssh. Scan's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like this?

Bunnie Like this like how? It's your fault. Ya'll are to blame.  
(pause)  
Ah was saving myself.

Max Well, I'm sure you're not spent yet.

He switches off the light.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Knuckles and Julie-Su stare intently at the screen.

They smile at each other.

CUT TO:

INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) NIGHT

Silhouette of Bunnie and Max making love.

Bunnie Promise ya'll won't tell Scan?

Max Cross my heart and hope to die.

Bunnie squeals with excitement.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BRIDAL SUITE ADJOINING LABORATORY NIGHT

We see Antoine chained to the bed sleeping.

In the background Knuckles and Julie-Su in laboratory.

Antoine stirs and makes a sound.

Knuckles walks across to the door and stares at the sleeping body.

His eyes are full of hate.

He looks at Julie-Su.

She nods to him.

He releases the chains.

Antoine stirs.

Knuckles picks up a candelabra from the bedside table and taunts Rocky.

Antoine jumps out of the bed, terrified.

Knuckles pushes the candelabra in his face.

Antoine crashes through the laboratory and escapes.

Knuckles turns to Julie-Su who is now standing in the doorway.

Knuckles puts down the candelabra and they exchange a strange sign.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) NIGHT

A knock at the door.

Scan opens it cautiously.

A shadowy figure moves across the room to the bed.

BUNNIE'S VOICE (distraught)  
Oh Scan, it's no good here. It will destroy us.

Scan takes her hand.

Scan Don't worry Bunnie, we'll be away from here in the morning. Hmmmm, you smell so good say.

He gently lays her down on the bed and attempts to caress her.

Bunnie Oh Scan. Oh no. Not till after the wedding, Darling.

Scan sits up.

Scan Alright, Bunnie. I understand.

The shadow rolls over.

Bunnie Maybe we could try it this way.

Scan (surprised)  
Bunnie! Oh! Yes it's alright. Bunnie. Everything's going to be alright.

Bunnie Ah hope so my darling.

Scan reaches out to the light.

Bunnie No, don't put on the ah...

Scan switches on the bedside lamp an realises he is making love to Max wearing a Bunnie wig.

Scan YOU?

Max I'm afraid so, Scan. But wasn't it nice?

Scan grabs Max around the throat.

Scan I don't think so! (punches Max square in the jaw very hard) (voice turns cold & flairs his ki up) What da hell have you done with Bunnie...?

Max (laughs) The very same I might try with you...

Scan violently pushes him away

Scan Not gonna happen tonight or ever...

Max (highly disgusted) WELL! If you are going to that way...you can join Sonic! (pulls up a neddle)

Scan You murdered Sonic, you son of a bitch!

Max Shut up. He didn't want to be part of this...let the same be destroyed who spurn me...

Scan (smirks) Like this?  
(quickly punches Max in the gut)  
Maybe now you learn some respect, say?

Max Arrogant fool...

Max (quickly injects Scan)  
(then cuts him severaly times with a knife)

Scan (gasps eyes going wide)

Max (stops sudden) Hmm how the mighty dominate one has fallen...

(Scan on the ground bleeding terribly struggles to get up)

Scan You bastard...

Max Shut up...  
(stomps on Scan's back)

Suddenly the shadows are illuminated by the monitor as an image of Knuckles appears on the screen above the bed.

TV MONITOR

Knuckles Master, Antoine has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and in the castle ground. Julie-Su has just released the robots.

Max looms over the beated and cut tomcat

Max I'm coming.

Max walks out of the room

EXT. CASTLE GROUNDS NIGHT

A shot of pack of huge alsations careereing around the castle grounds. They are chasing a bewildered Antoine.

WIPE TO:

INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) NIGHT

Bunnie is lying on the bed posed in the style of a "True Romance" comic heroine.

Bunnie What's happening here? Where's Scan? Where's anybody?

WIPE TO:

INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) NIGHT

Scan who was injected with a weird drug makes him think he is dead & Scan's angel appears over his body, then he sits beside his body

Scan as an Angel Once in a while she don't want to call you Speaking on the telephone Once in your life she won't want to know you You look around The one you've found She is gone.

WIPE TO:

INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) NIGHT

Bunnie is sitting on the end of the bed.

Bunnie Ah'm engaged to Scan just the same as Erica Senton was to Boomer Rotor. But Max's kisses overwhelmed me with an ecstacy ah've never dreamt of before. Hot, burning kisses.

WIPE TO:

INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) NIGHT

Scan as an Angel And that's all the time that it takes For a heart to turn to stone The sweeter the wine The harder to make the break You hear something about someone You'd thought you'd known.

WIPE TO:

INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) NIGHT

Bunnie is at the door.

Bunnie Ah could see Scan's face before me and my mind screamed No! But my lips were hungry too hungry.

WIPE TO:

INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) NIGHT

Scan So baby don't cry like there's no tomorrow After the night there's a brand new day.  
And there'll be no pain And no more sorrow.  
So wash your face And phone my place It'll be OK.

WIPE TO:

INT. CORRIDOR (ORANGE FILTER OAKLEY COURT) NIGHT

Bunnie Ah wanted to be loved completely. My body throbbed excitedly. Oh Scan, Scan my darling, how could ah have done this to you?

WIPE TO:

INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) NIGHT

Scan And that's all the time that it takes For a heart to beat again.  
So give me a sign That a lover makes You look around The one you've found Is back again.

WIPE TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Bunnie If only we hadn't made this journey.  
If only the car hadn't broken down.  
If only we were amongst friends or sane persons.

WIPE TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

The Narrator is leaning back in his armchair, cool and considerate.

NARRATOR "If" and "Only", two small words. Words which kept repeating themselves again and again in Bunnie's thoughts. But it was too late to go back now. It was as if she were riding a giant tidal wave. It would be folly to fight against it. Her only chance would be to ride it out adapt and perhaps also to survive.

WIPE TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Bunnie is pacing around the tank which is covered by a cloth. She becomes aware of the sound of someone crying inside. She pulls the cloth back to reveal Antoine lying in the tank exhausted and bleeding.

Antoine D'Terror looks miserable.

Bunnie Yes. There you see it's instinctive. This room is your womb. Ya'll returned here for one thing security.

Bunnie crosses to the TV monitor.

Bunnie Oh Scan! What have they done with him?

CUT TO:

TV MONITOR

She switches on the monitor.

She changes the channels on the monitor getting various empty rooms in the castle.

Occasional shot of alsatian dogs.

Till finally she switches into Scan on the floor lying in his blood looking and appearing that he is dead

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Bunnie gasps in horror

Bunnie NO! (crying helplessly) MAH SUGAR KITTY IS...

Antoine smiles helplessly.

Bunnie moves away from the monitor and back to Antoine.

Bunnie Oh Scan. Why did they kill ya'll?  
(stops crying and she sees Antoine's wounds)  
Oh, but ya'll are hurt. Did they do this to you?

Antoine nods.

Bunnie Here, lie down. Ah'll dress your wounds.

Antoine smiles at Bunnie.

A new expression crosses her face.

WIPE TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

NARRATOR (reads from a dictionary)  
"Emotion". Mental agitation an excited state of.  
(he looks up)  
It is also an irrational and powerful master and from what Bunnie had witnessed on the monitor of Scan's facade brutal murder, there seemed to be little doubt that she was indeed its slave.

WIPE TO:

INT. SALLY'S ROOM NIGHT

Sally and Julie-Su are watching the monitor.

Sally& Julie-Su Tell us about it, Bunnie.

They giggle.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

SONG: "TOUCH A TOUCH ME".

Antoine is lying on the operating table.

Bunnie is dabbing his wounds.

Bunnie Ah was feeling done in Couldn't win Ah'd only ever kissed before

CUT TO:

INT. SALLY'S ROOM NIGHT

Sally & Julie-Su

Sally (to Julie-Su)  
You mean she only ever kissed?

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Bunnie rips off a piece of her petticoat for a bandage.

Bunnie Ah thought there's no use getting Into heavy petting.

She rips off another piece of her petticoat.

Bunnie It only leads to trouble And seat wetting.

Bunnie rips another piece off her fast vanishing petticoat.

During the next verse she bandages Antoine.

Bunnie Now all ah want to know Is how to go ah've tasted blood And ah want more ah'll put up no resistance ah want to stay the distance ah've got an itch to scratch And ah need assistance.

Bunnie grabs Antoine's hands and places them on her.

Bunnie Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.  
ah wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.  
Creature of the night.  
Then if anything grows (she laughs)  
While you pose,  
ah'll oil you up And rub you down

KNUCKLES, JULIE-SU & SALLY Down, down down.

Bunnie And that's just one small fraction Of the main attraction You need a friendly hand.  
Oh, and ah need action.  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me.  
ah wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me, chil me, fulfil me.  
Creature of the night.

INT. SALLY'S ROOM

Sally & Julie-Su are watching the TV relay of Antoine & Bunnie. They are amused by Bunnie's inexperience, parodying her as they sing.

Sally Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me.

Julie-Su I wanna be dirty.

Sally Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.

Julie-Su Creature of the night.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Bunnie Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.  
Ah wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me chill me, fulfil me oh Creature of the night.  
Creature of the ni-i-ight.

We see Bunnie's POV of all the characters singing the last line:

Antoine Creature of le night.

Angel Scan

Angel Scan Creature of de night.

B.C.S. Max

Max Creature of the night.

B.C.S. Sally

Sally Creature of the night.

B.C.S. Knuckles

Knuckles Creature of the night.

B.C.S. Julie-Su

Julie-Su Creature of the night.

B.C.S. Antoine

Antoine Creature of le night.

B.C.S. Bunnie

Bunnie Creature of the night. Oh.

INT. Sally'S ROOM NIGHT

Sally & Julie-Su's reactions.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Antoine & Bunnie in each other's arms hear another scream in the distance.

INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER FADES)- NIGHT

Max kickes Scan to wake him up, Scan stirs a bit

Max Wake up...

Scan What? What happened? You killed me...but I feel strange; my ki energy, I'll alive though?

Max I will explain that later get moving...now!

Max turns angrily with Scan following him still weird but alive.

INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE LABORATORY NIGHT

Max is chasing Knuckles with a whip. Scan is following.

Knuckles rushes into the lift and presses the button desperately but Max follows him and so does Scan. We see the lift descending.

INT. LABORATORY. NIGHT

Knuckles slides across the laboratory floor escaping Max's whip.

Knuckles Aaaargh! Mercy.

Max How did it happen? I understood you were to be watching.

Knuckles gets to his feet keeping a careful eye on the whip hand.

Knuckles I was only away for a minute Master.

Max Well, see if you can find him on the monitor.

Scan What about that explaination?

Max turns on Scan

Max Very well, if you must know that drug I injected into you was to induce your mind to feel that you were weak. I certainly cut you but not as severe as Sonic. Your 'ki energy' was easily deducted from the moment you waltzed into this castle...so with your powers surpressed, you very suseptable.

CUT TO:

TV MONITOR

Knuckles switches channels on the monitor.

An image of a middle-aged professorial hedgehog in a wheelchair appears.

The hedgehog is outside the castle, peering around the trees stealthily.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Knuckles Master, we have a visitor.

CUT TO:

TV MONITOR

Max and Scan crowd around the monitor.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Scan Great hedgehog Hedgie Sir Charles Hedgehog.

Knuckles You know this person?

Scan I most certainly do. He happens to be an old friend of mine.

Max I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose.

Scan I told you, my car broke down.

CUT TO:

TV MONITOR

On the monitor the stranger looks very shifty.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Max looks Scan hard in the eye.

Scan I was telling the truth.

Max I know what you told me, Scan. But this Sir Charles Hedgehog. His name is not unknown to me.

Scan He was a Science Teacher at Knothole.

Max And now he works for your Government, doesn't he, Scan? He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call U.F.O's. Isn't he, Scan?

Scan He might be. I don't know.

Max Hmmmm. He'll be in the Zen Room.

CUT TO:

TV MONITOR

Sir Hedgehog is indeed in the Zen Room.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Max Well, let's ask him.

Max throws a switch marked "TRIPLE CONTACT ELECTRO MAGNET".

CUT TO:

EXT. / INT. VARIOUS LOCALES NIGHT

We see Sir Hedgehog's wheelchair screaming through corridors, rooms and doors and ends up clamped to the electro magnet in the laboratory.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Scan is amazed.

Scan GREAT HEDGEHOG!

Sir Charles Hedgehog is even more amazed.

Sir Hedgehog Scan! What are you doing here?

Max releases the electro magnet.

The wheelchair hits the floor.

Max Don't play games, Sir Hedgehog. You know very well what Scan Cat is doing here. It was part of your plan was it not that he, and his female, should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you all there's to be a change of plans. I'm sure you're adaptable, Sir Hedgehog. I know Scan is.

Scan at this point is tired of Max's ridicousness

Sir Hedgehog I can assure you that Scan's presence comes as a complete surprise to me. I came to find Sonic.

Scan Sonic? I've seen him. He's...

Max cuts in quickly.

Max Sonic? What do you know of Sonic, Sir Hedgehog?

Sir Hedgehog I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Sonic happens to be my nephew.

Scan Sir Hedgehog?

A stifled gasp is heard from Bunnie behind the curtain.

Max is surprised.

Max crosses the screen and pulls back the curtain to reveal Bunnie and Antoine.

Sir Hedgehog Bunnie?

Bunnie Sir Hedgehog!

Scan Bunnie!

Bunnie SCAN!

Max Antoine!

Antoine reviles Max with a look. He puts his arm around Bunnie.

Max is appalled.

Max Listen! I made you, and I can break you just as easily.

Antoine is terrified. He takes his arm away from Bunnie.

Max That's better.

Bunnie walks over to Scan bewildered & guilty

Bunnie Ya'll are alive...?

Scan (irratated)It's a long story chere...and look like more nagging chapters on de way too...

A GONG is heard. Julie-Su comes through the broken tiles.

Julie-Su Master, dinner is prepared.

Max & Knuckles exchange a look.

Max Excellent.  
(moves to Sir Hedgehog)  
Sir Hedgehog you can sample the speciality of the house roast loin of pork.

He gives Bunnie, who is in a ripped up bikini, a seering look.

Max Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional.

Max leads the way to the lift.

INT. THE STUDY NIGHT

NARRATOR Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals. The breaking of bread the last meal of the condemned man and now this meal. However informal it might appear you can be sure there was to be very little 'bonhomie'.

INT. DINING ROOM NIGHT

At the head of a large coffin shaped table sits Max. There is an electric carver on the table in front of him. The table is laid for dinner and present are Bunnie & Scan(who are exchanging stories on what happen to each other) on Max's right, Sir Hedgiehog opposite him, Antoine D'Terror on Sir Hedgehog's right and between Antoine and Max, Sally. They sit in silence as the double doors open.

Knuckles and Julie-Su enter. Knuckles carries a large joint of meat, Julie-Su the wine, both of which they set down at the head of the table.

Knuckles and Julie-Su pour out the wine and return to the side of front who then rises.

Max A toast to absent friends.

ALL Absent friends.

Max now proceeds to carve the meat. Everyone is quiet and only the buzzing of the electric carver is heard. Knuckles and Julie-Su distribute the slices, then return to their places.

Sir Hedgehog We came here to discuss Sonic.

Sally Sonic!

Max (silencing her with a gesture)  
It's a rather tender subject... Another slice anyone.

Everybody looks at their food carefully.

Sally rises.

Sally Excuse me.

She rushes from from the room with a ghastly cry.

Sir Hedgehog (turning aside)  
I knew he was in with a bad crowd. But it was worse than I imagined...  
(he turns back)  
Aliens!

Scan and Bunnie look at each other, then at Sir Hedgehog.

Scan and Bunnie Sir Hedgehog!

Max Go on, Sir Hedgehog or should I say Sir Chuck Hedgehog.

Scan What exactly are you implying?

Max threatens him with the knife.

Scan cringes remember that incident. Bunnie clings to Scan closely

Sir Hedgehog That's alright Scan.

Scan But Sir Hedgehog...

Sir Hedgehog silences Scan with a gesture.

SONG:"SONIC'S TEDDY".

Hedgehog picks up some meat on a fork and regards it.

Sir Hedgehog From the day he was born,  
he was trouble.  
He was the thorn In his mutter's side.  
She tried in vain.

INT. THE STUDY NIGHT

NARRATOR But he never caused her Nothing but shame.

INT. DINING ROOM NIGHT

Sir Hedgehog produces scrapbook, opening it at a picture of Eddie's mother.

Sir Hedgehog He left home the day she died.  
From the day she was gone All he wanted

Sir Hedgehog turns page to a picture of a record of Elvis, singing Teddy Bear.

Sir Hedgehog Was rock and roll,

He turns the page to gutairs.

Sir Hedgehog Gutairs.

He turns page to show an advertisement for Harley Davidson.

Sir Hedgehog Und a motorbike.

He turns to a still of Sonic eating chili dogs.

Sir Hedgehog Eating junk food

He turns to reveal a newspaper clipping "Hedgie moons Geoffry ".

Sir Hedgehog He was a low down Cheap little punk.

Turns the page to Sonic's mug shot.

Sir Hedgehog Taking everyone for a ride.

The page turns again revealing the lyrics.

ALL When Sonic said He didn't like his teddy You knew he was a no good kid.  
But when he threatened your life With a switch blade knife

Max What a guy

Bunnie Makes you cry

Sir Hedgehog Und I did.

INT. SALLY'S ROOM NIGHT

She has a large portrait of Sonic on the wall.

She is lighting the candles on her dressing table.

Sally Everybody shoved him,  
I very nearly loved him.  
I said, hey listen to me,  
Stay sane inside insanity.  
But he locked the door And threw away the key.

She collapses in tears.

INT. DINING ROOM NIGHT

Sir Hedgehog Making him warn, me,  
In a note

Sir Hedgehog produces the note.

Sir Hedgehog Which reads.

ALL What's it say,  
What's it say?

INSERT SONIC'S NOTE

Sonic (V.O.)  
I'm out of my head Oh hurry, or I may be dead.  
They mustn't carry out their evil deeds,  
Yaaaow.

INT. DINING ROOM NIGHT

Sir Hedgehog's hands tremble with the note. Bunnie & Scan are now standing one each side of him.

ALL When Sonic said he didn't like his teddy You knew he was a no good kid.

Sir Hedgehog Und when he threatened your life With a switch blade knife

Max What guy

Bunnie Makes you cry

Sir Hedgehog Und I did.

B.C.S. TEDDY AS DR. SCOTT PRODUCES IT

ALL Sonic!

INT. DINING ROOM NIGHT

SONIC'S TEDDY: REPRISE.

ALL When Sonic said he didn't like his teddy You knew he was a no good kid.  
But when he threatened your life With a switch blade knife

Max What a guy

ALL Woe woe woe

Bunnie Makes you cry

ALL Hey hey hey

Sir Hedgehog Und I did

ALL SONIC!

Max suddenly pulls away the tablecloth to reveal a glass coffin containing the decomposed remains of Sonic.

INT. DINING ROOM / HALL / STAIRS

Knuckles & Julie-Su laugh. Bunnie screams and runs to Antoine who hugs her. Scan looks shocked. Sir Hedgehog wheels back his wheelchair in disgust, Max moves d.s. towards Antoine.

Max Oh Antoine, how could you!

Bunnie runs out, Max in pursuit.

Antoine smiles wanly.

Encouraged by this, Max smashes Bunnie across the face with the back of his hand.

Max I'll tell you once,  
this is all your fault You'd better wise up Bunnie Rabbot.  
Y'apple pie makes me wanna cough You'd better wise up Bunnie Rabbot.

She runs out of room.

CUT TO:

INT. CORRIDOR NIGHT

Bunnie runs down corridor Max following her.

Max I've laid the seed It should be all you need.

Scan appears, pushing Sir Hedgehog, in hot pursuit.

Max You're as sensual As a pencil Wound up like an 'E' or first string

Bunnie arrives at door of laboratory she can't open it.

Max arrives face to face.

Max When we made it Did ya hear a bell ring?

The door opens they fall through.

The door slams in Sir Hedgehog's face.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

Bunnie rushes in, down the ramp, with Max in pursuit.

Max Y'got a block,  
Take my advice.  
You'd better wise up alot.  
you, you Bunnie Rabbot.

Sir Hedgehog & Scan arrive in the lift. Max has circled the tank and arrived at the control panel.

Max The transducer (he slams the handle)  
Will seduce yah.

Sir Hedgehog, Scan & Bunnie find they are stuck to the floor.

Bunnie Mah feet ah can't move my feet.

Sir Hedgehog My wheels My God, I can't move my wheels.

Scan It's as if we were glued to the spot.

Max You are so quake with fear, you tiny fools.

Bunnie We're trapped.

Max (moving to her)  
It's something you'll Get used to.  
A mental mind fuck Can be nice.

Bunnie Oh!

Max climbs up the ladder beside the tank.

(Music under this dialogue).

Sir Hedgehog You won't find earth people quite the easy mark you imagine. This sonic transducer it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device...

Scan You mean...

Sir Hedgehog Yes Scan. It's something we ourselves have been working on. But it seems our friend here has found a way of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space, and who knows perhaps even time itself!

Bunnie Ya'll mean Max think this is all funny?

Max leaps off the tank to the floor.

Max Funny Schunny.  
Bunnie.

Max circles Bunnie, testing her thighs. Scan struggles in vain.

Max You're so loft,  
Bunnie Rabbot.  
You'd better not fought,  
Build your thighs up.  
You'd better wise up.

INT. STUDY NIGHT

NARRATOR Then she cries out

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT

SONG: "NUT CASE".

Bunnie screams out.

Bunnie Sto-o-o-o-o-op.

She cried so loudly that Max staggers backwards towards the control panel.

Knuckles and Julie-Su enter through the hole in the tiles they march to behind the tank and then the control panel.

Max (singing)  
Don't get hot and screwy insane and so loosey.

Scan You're a nut case But you'd better not Try to hurt her,  
Max Acorner.

Max signals to Julie-Su.

B.C.S. Julie's hand on the transducer switch.

Scan is turned into a statute.

Sir Hedgehog You're a nut case But you'd better not Try to hurt her,  
Max Acorner.

Max signals, cut to the switch as it is turned on.

Sir Hedgehog is a statue.

Bunnie You're a nut case...

Max signals. C.S. SWITCH.

Bunnie is stone.

INT. LABORATORY NIGHT DIALOGUE SEQUENCE

Sally My God! I can't take any more of this first you spurn me for Sonic, then you cast him off like an old overcoat for Antoine. You tear Scan and Bunnie up, you chew people up and then spit them out I loved you, do you hear me I LOVED YOU And what did it get me I'll tell you a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, take! You drain others of their love and emotions. Well, I've had enough. You've got to choose between me and Antoine so named because of the muscles from brussels.

Max throws a switch, she turns to stone.

Max It's not easy having a good time.

He crosses over to Knuckles and Julie-Su

Max Even smiling makes my face ache.

Knuckles and Julie-Su nod sympathetically.

He lies on the operating table.

They massage.

Max My children turn on me. Antoine's behaving just as Sonic did. Maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them.

Julie-Su (massaging his temples)  
When will we return to Outer-Mobius? I grow weary of this world.

Max Julie-Su, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Knuckles you have both served me well loyalty such as yours must be rewarded and you will discover when the mood takes me I can be quite generous.

Julie-Su betrays her resentment by digging her fingernails into his neck.

Julie-Su I ask for nothing, Master.

Max leaps up from the table.

Max And you shall receive it in abundance.  
(he goes to the lift)  
Come. We are ready for the floor show.  
(he slams the lift gate)  
Our guests will be growing restless.

The lift moves downwards.

Left alone in the laboratory Julie-Su and Knuckles smile at each other.

They make a special sign and leave by a secret passageway.

WIPE TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

NARRATOR And so, by some extraordinary coincidence fate it seems had decided that Scan and Bunnie should keep that appointment with their friend Sir Charles Hedgehog. But it was to be in a situation which none of them could have possibly foreseen. And just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Scan and Bunnie had both tasted forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals and some persuasion. What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the sonic transducer and floor show that had been spoken of? What indeed? From what had gone before, it was clear that this was to be no picnic.

WIPE TO:

INT. BALLROOM (INCLUDING STAGE) NIGHT

MUSIC: "THE FLOOR SHOW".

We see the stage at the end of the ballroom with red velvet curtains.

BACKSTAGE NIGHT

Max is enjoying dressing the statues which are now on stage. Each one is lovingly fitted with extravagant variations on the stocking and suspender belt variety of his own fantasies.

INT. BALLROOM (INCLUDING STAGE) NIGHT

Footlights glowing on the curtains.

CUT TO:

INT. BACKSTAGE NIGHT

Max pulls a switch and the curtains open.

CUT TO:

INT. BALLROOM STAGE NIGHT

Red velvet curtains open to reveal statues in front of silver drapes. The floor is covered with a light mist.

CUT TO:

INT. BACKSTAGE NIGHT

Max beams and pulls lever.

CUT TO:

INT. STAGE NIGHT

Sally's statue comes to life.

COLUMBIA It was great when it all began I was a regular Max fan.  
But it was over when he had the plan To start working on a muscle-man.  
Now the only thing that gives me hope Is my love of a certain dope Rose tints my world keeps me Safe from my trouble and pain.

CUT TO:

INT. BACKSTAGE NIGHT

Max switches. Antoine leaps to life.

CUT TO:

INT. STAGE NIGHT

Antoine I'm just seven hours old Truly beautiful to behold And somebody should be told My libido hasn't been controlled Now the only thing I've come to trust Is an orgasmic rush of lust Rose tints my world keeps me Safe from my trouble and pain.

Scan animated by Max

CUT TO:

INT. STAGE NIGHT

Scan It's beyond me Help me Mommy I'll be good you'll see Take this dream away What's this, let's see I feel sexy What's come over me Here it comes again.

CUT TO:

INT. STAGE NIGHT

Bunnie animates. She behaves like a sex goddess, completely out of control, as if performing in a burlesque show.

Bunnie Ah feel released Bad times deceased My confidence increased Reality is here The game has been disbanded My mind has been expanded It's a gas that Maxy's landed His lust is so sincere.

INT. STAGE NIGHT

WE PULL BACK on the whole stage. The velvets open to reveal the 20th Century Fox logo as a stage set.

At the top of the staircase Max appears bathed in light.

He wears a dazzling version of the national costume and a chiffon cloak which billows in the breeze from a wind machine. He is reminiscent of a 30's film star.

Max What ever happened to Fay Wray That delicate satin-draped frame As it clung to her thigh How I started to cry For I wanted to be dressed just the same.

CUT TO:

INT. STAGE NIGHT

The floor opens to reveal a swimming pool glistening with chlorine and glitter. He beckons the Guests.

In their drugged state they comply with his every wish.

Max Give yourself over to absolutely pleasure Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh Erotic nightmares Beyond any measure And sensual daydreams To treasure forever.

Max enters the pool.

Max Can't you just see it.  
Can't you just see it.

They begin to immerse themselves in the pool.

Max Don't dream it. Be it.

ALL Don't dream it. Be it.

Sir Hedgehog animates belatedly.

He observes the orgy occurring in the pool.

Sir Hedgehog Ach, we've got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our wills. I've got to be strong and try to hang on. Or else my mind, may well snap.

The wind machine blows the blanked from his lap and we see legs, stockings and a suspender belt. As in a miracle he can walk again.

Sir Hedgehog Und my life will be lived,  
For the thri-i-i-i-ill...

Scan surfaces, his face betraying consternation.

Scan It's beyond me Help me Mo-ommy.

He is pulled back into the pool.

A thrilled Bunnie now emerges.

Bunnie God bless Lilly Saint Cyr.

Max breaks through the water on a lift from Rocky.

SONG: "FLOOR SHOW PART 3 WILD AND UNTAMED THING".

Max My my my my I'm a wild and an untamed thing.  
I'm a bee with a deadly sting.  
Get a hit and your mind goes ping.  
Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.  
So let the party and the sounds rock on.  
Gonna shake it till the life has gone.  
Rose tint my world Keep me safe from my trouble and pain.

Max dives into the pool.

During the chorus the whole group are diving in and out of the pool in a frenetic water ballet.

ALL I'm a wild and an untamed thing I'm a bee with a deadly sting.  
Get a hit and your mind goes ping Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.

They emerge from the pool and form a kick line.

ALL So let the part and the sounds rock on Gonna shake it till the life has gone.  
Rose tint my world Keep me safe from my trouble and pain.

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

The doors at the opposite end of the ballroom open.

SONG: "KNUCKLES'S RECIT".

Knuckles and Julie-Su now dressed in military style space suits, face Max from the opposite end of the ballroom.

They applaud slowly.

Knuckles has a ray gun.

The characters on stage freeze terrified.

It's a showdown across the ballroom.

Knuckles Maxwell Acorner It's all over Your mission is a failure.

Max looks stunned.

Knuckles Your life style's too extreme.

Max is guilt-stricken.

Knuckles I'm your new Commander.  
You are now my prisoner.

The Guests scramble for the safety of the wings.

Knuckles We return to Outer Mobius (he turns to Julie-Su)  
Prepare the transit beam.

Julie-Su turns to leave.

Max Wait! I can explain.

INT. STAGE NIGHT

SONG: "I'M COMING HOME".

Max moves slowly to centre stage. During the song he adjusts footlight controls to give him what effects he requires.

The others help Max out by singing from the wings. Sally operates a spotlight.

Scan closes silver curtains.

Max On the day I went away.

GUESTS Goodbye

Max Was all I had to say

GUESTS Now I

Max Want to come again and stay

GUESTS Oh my, my,

Max Smile and that will mean I may

He kicks on cloud projection. Blue skies appear.

Max I've seen blue skies Through the tears in my eyes And I realise I'm going home I'm going home

Max falls on his knees.

Max Everywhere it's been the same

GUESTS Feeling

Max Like I'm outside in the rain

GUESTS Wheeling

Max Free to try and find a game

GUESTS Dealing

Max Cards for sorrow,  
Cards for pain.

Sir Hedgehog switches on wind machine.

Max I've seen blue skies Through the tears in my eyes And I realise I'm going home I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

INT. BALLROOM NIGHT

Julie-Su who during all this has been filing her nails, looks up at Max who is in an attitude of supplication.

Julie-Su How sentimental.

Knuckles moves slowly to the stage.

Knuckles And also presumptuous of you. You see when I said "we" were to return to Outer Mobius, I referred only to Julie-Su and myself.

Max looks appalled.

The Guests are deeply troubled, realising that they also are not part of the "We".

Knuckles You see, you are to remain here, in spirit anyway.

He produces a ray gun.

Sir Hedgehog Great Heavens, that's a laser.

Knuckles Yes, Sir Hedgehog. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter.

Scan You mean you're going to kill him? Why for?

Sir Hedgehog You saw what became of Sonic. Not to mention what he did to you,Scan. Society must be protected.

Knuckles Exactly, Dr. Scott. , on behalf of our people, we apologize.

Julie-Su injects Scan with the antitode restoring his ki

Knuckles Now Maxwell Acorner, your time has come. Say goodbye to all this and hello to oblivion.

Max raises himself to his full height.

Max Do your worse inferior one.

Knuckles I will...

As Knuckles pulls the trigger, Sally dashes between them.

She is killed instantly.

Knuckles fires again at Max.

Max takes a leap fro the rope on the curtain. The entire proscenium crashes under the weight. And Max is crushed to death among the velvet and glittered facia.

Antoine breaks down completely. Although he despised Max, he was all he had in the world.

He rushes to the body and cradles it in his arms.

Knuckles can stand no more.

He fires a blast of laser beam at Antoine who starts climbing the stairway towards the fox skyline.

Knuckles fires again and again.

With the body of Max in his arms, Antoine beats on his chest and lets out a wild sound like a giant beast of the jungle.

Knuckles fires a sustained beam.

Antoine climbs to the top of the Fox sculpture.

Knuckles fires again and again.

They crash to their deaths.

Scan Good Kami...

Knuckles Yes.

Bunnie You've killed them.

Julie-Su has found the entire sequence of events quite distasteful.

Julie-Su I thought you liked them. They liked you.

Knuckles THEY DIDN'T LIKE ME! THEY NEVER LIKED ME!

Sir Hedgehog (he tries a calming hand)  
You did right.

Knuckles A decision had to be made.

Sir Hedgehog (the big sell-out)  
You're OK by me.

Knuckles Sir Hedgehog I'm sorry about your nephew.

Sir Hedgehog Yes, well perhaps it was for the best.

Knuckles You must leave now Sir Hedgehog while it's still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of transexual in the galaxy of Outer Mobius. Go now.

The Guests flee down the ballroom and out the door.

We see the laughing figures of Knuckles and Julie-Su making a special sign to each other.

CUT TO:

INT. CASTLE CORRIDORS NIGHT

We see Scan and Bunnie fleeing with Sir Hedgehog following behind.

AINT. BALLROOM NIGHT

Knuckles and Julie-Su's laughter has subsided.

Knuckles Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister, soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our "androgenous" planet.

Julie-Su Ah sweet Transexual land of night to sing and dance once more to your dark refrains. To take that step to the right...

Knuckles But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane.

Julie-Su And our World will do the Time Warp again.

EXT. CASTLE DAWN

There is a huge explosion.

Scan stops to use his white magic to create Sir Hedgehog a new hover chair, he also tells Bunnie to go ahead, she does. Sir Hedgehog zooms out with Scan following close behind maintaining his strenght

EXT. CASTLE DAWN

We see the entire castle surrounded by a giant beam of light and then vanish into space.

Scan gets caught in the explosion with Bunnie and Sir Hedgehog awaiting him out of the smoke

Scan appears bleeding, half his clothes gone, his left eye half closed, his body burned & senged also him covered in smoke falls on the ground

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. THE CRATERDAY

SONG: "SUPER-HEROES".

Scan is on the ground, Bunnie kneels beside him, attending his wound with Sir Hedgehog sitting in his hover chair hoping Scan will be allright

The scene is arid and deserted. There are remnants of broken objects from the laboratory.

Scan, tattered and bleeding, attemps to sit up.

Scan I've done a lot God knows I've tried To find the truth I've even lied But all I know is down inside.  
I'm bleeding.

Bunnie who for know on promises to never cheat on him sits by Scan giving him first aid, trying to prevent him losing conscouisness

Bunnie (revives)  
And super heroes Come to feast To taste the flesh Not yet deceased And all ah know Is still the beast

TRIO Is feeding.

Bunnie finishes giving Scan first aid, sits on her knees looks down feeling guilty

Sir Charles Hedgehog is sitting in his hover chair rests his head on his hands, closes his eyes

Scan struggles to get up gets on his knees and raises his arms to the sky crying and yelling

Scan (in anguish) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All that is left is dust and sand and wind and the sun.

THE CAMERA PANS from face to face in a circular movement getting faster and faster as the trio sing a chorale of hopelessness.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. STUDY NIGHT

The CAMERA has spun into a blur but focusses on a spinning globe of the earth on the Narrator's desk.

The Narrator puts his hand on the globe, stopping it.

He is standing over his lectern reading from his book like a preacher in a pulpit.

NARRATOR And crawling on the planet's face Some insects called the human race Lost in time, and lost in space And meaning.

He turns and goes to the door of the study.

He switches off the light.

VOICES OFF Meaning.

He leaves the study, shutting the door.

It's almost dark in the study. Only a sinister glow inside the globe of the earth remains.

CREDIT SEQUENCE

SONG: "SCIENCE FICTION, DOUBLE-FEATURE".

The cast credits roll up.

VOICE OVER Science Fiction double-feature Max has built and lost his creature Darkness has conquered Scan and Bunnie The servants gone to a distant planet Oh at the late night double-feature Picture Show I want to go Ohh -  
To the late night double-feature picture show.

THE END


End file.
